


Girls Night

by LizardDisguise



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pining Sonic, this is like 90 percent dialogue oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardDisguise/pseuds/LizardDisguise
Summary: “Sticks, the whole point of Girls Night,” Amy said, emphasizing ‘Girls Night’ with finger quotes, “is that we do OUR own thing, and the boys do THEIR own thing.”Sticks thinks it'd be fun to watch the boys get themselves into trouble. Too bad the boys aren't horsing around much, tonight.Fic based on a dream I had. No beta reader, we die like men
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Girls Night

“Let’s spy on the boys,” Sticks offered matter-of-factly, not looking up from the trap she was setting up outside the door to her burrow (to keep the government agents out, she had said). Amy, standing a few paces behind her, let out an exasperated sigh.

“Seriously?” Amy responded, a hand on her hip. “There’s so many other things we could do! We could go shopping, hiking, spend the evening at the spa, hang out by the volcano, watch a movie…”

With her free hand, Amy counted each option on her fingers. Not that the gesture really did much, given that Sticks’ attention was elsewhere.

“Nah.”

“Sticks, the whole point of Girls Night,” Amy said, emphasizing ‘Girls Night’ with finger quotes, “is that we do OUR own thing, and the boys do THEIR own thing.”

“Why can’t our own thing be watching the boys do their own thing?” Sticks finished setting the trap and turned to look at Amy with a look of genuine curiosity, and it practically drove Amy up the wall. When Amy didn’t respond quickly enough, Sticks continued, “What could possibly be more fun than watching them do… boy stuff?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Y’know, we can have plenty of fun without them. Women like us have no obligation to center our lives around—”

“Don’t you want to see who gets a concussion? Who ends up with food poisoning after being dared to, uh, eat a block of moldy cheese? Which one is the first victim of the robopocalypse?”

“Not really.”

That, long story short, is how Amy and Sticks found themselves hunkered down behind a few bushes overlooking Tails’ workshop. Amy shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to adjust away from the itch of the leaves on the ground and the soreness of her awkward squat. She glanced over at Sticks, hunkered over and already covered in dirt, who looked completely at ease.

“Ugh, they’re not even doing anything,” Sticks whispered.

Amy turned her attention to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who had set up a campfire in the yard outside the workshop, roasting marshmallows. The sun, just dipping below the horizon, cast a warm, orange glow only enhanced by the campfire that lit up their faces.

They weren’t even playing coconut hurl. They were just… talking. Eggman this, Meh Burger that, the Lightning Bolt Society stole all of Knuckles’ napkins when he was trying to eat a taco and then he had no way to clean up the resulting mess.

“So how are things going with you and Zooey?” Sonic asked Tails, pulling his marshmallow out of the fire to discover it had been in there so long it completely melted off the stick. “Pass the marshmallows,” he said as an afterthought, and Knuckles tossed a plastic bag over to him.

“Good!” Tails smiled happily. He held out his hand, and Sonic tossed him a marshmallow. “We went to go see that new Tommy Thunder flick the other day. Y’know, the one about a knight who has to go on a quest to save the world from an evil wizard.”

“Was it good?” Knuckles asked.

“Nah, it sucked. Fantasy really isn’t Tommy’s strongest genre.”

The three of them laughed. Sonic passed Knuckles the bag of marshmallows, and Knuckles shoved, like, three or four of them into his mouth all at once.

“But it was the kind of ‘let’s make fun of this horrible movie together’ kind of fun,” Tails continued. “It was nice.”

Sonic said something to the echidna that Amy couldn’t quite catch (with that ridiculous boyish, taunting grin that Amy loved so much), and in response Knuckles reached into the bag to see how many more he could fit into his mouth.

“Five, six, SEVEN!” Sonic jumped up from where he sat on the ground, throwing his fists up into the air. “New record!”

Knuckles tried to cheer, too, but three marshmallows fell out of his mouth. They settled back down. For a few moments, the three boys sat in complete silence as Knuckles struggled to chew.

“So, how about you, Sonic?” Tails said in what Amy picked up as being a relatively taunting manner. “Any luck in the roooomance department?”

Sonic abruptly stood up. “Oh, nononono, we are NOT talking about that.”

If the grin on Tails’ face and Sonic’s sudden fluster was anything to go by, there was some sort of unspoken understanding between the three of them. Amy leaned forward. She was invested, now. Did Sonic have a crush on someone? She gritted her teeth at the thought.

Sticks groaned beside her and started to stand up, muttering something about how going to the spa would have been more entertaining than THIS. Amy grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back down.

“No, no, stay.” Amy whispered, not tearing her eyes off of Sonic, who was now pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

“Have you asked her out yet?” Knuckles asked. Who? Was it Perci? Staci? She’d flatten both of them into a pancake as soon as she got the opportunity.

“No- No! Of course not! It’s not that easy, Knux!” Sonic gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke. “Lay off, guys—”

“It’s really not that hard, Sonic.” Tails giggled, throwing a marshmallow at Sonic. It bounced off his head and landed on the ground beside the campfire.

“Yeah? Really?” Sonic retorted, perhaps a bit louder than he should have, the heavy sarcasm evident in his tone. “Tell me, oh great master, how did you ask Zooey out?”

“I walked up to her and said, ‘hey, wanna go grab dinner sometime?’”

Sonic groaned. “That’s useless!”

“I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s NOT useless,” Knuckles stated.

“Buddy,” Tails stood up. Placed a hand on Sonic’s shoulder. “It’s not a secret that she likes you. She won’t say no.”

Amy growled. She could feel Sticks’ amused gaze on her. She glanced over to the badger, meeting her eyes. “Do you know who it is?” She asked, and Sticks simply shrugged.

“Could be anyone. Guy’s got a lot of fans.” But Amy could tell; Amy could see in her eyes that she knew more than she let on. Amy shot her a glare then turned her attention back to the scene unfolding in front of her.

“You don’t get it,” Sonic said, obvious distress lacing his voice. “It has to be perfect.”

“When are things ever perfect?” Tails sat back down at his spot beside the campfire. He gathered the marshmallows that had fallen to the ground and tucked them away in a small garbage bag.

“It has to be! Ugh—” Sonic ran his hands through his quills, tugging just a little. “She’s just… She’s so kind, and wonderful, and stubborn, strong, and- and… She’s perfect.”

The longer he went on, the distress faded from his voice and was replaced with softness, with wonder, with love. Amy sighed; she liked seeing this side of him. He was so energetic and brash and bold, but this softness was such a strong contrast. He had such a big heart.

But, however much Amy tried to convince herself that seeing Sonic happy was the most important thing, before her feelings for him- jealousy bubbled up inside her once again. Frustration, anger, sadness, over whatever girl had captivated Sonic’s interest.

“Just ask her!” Knuckles said, laughing.

“You know what happened the last time I tried to do that?” Sonic asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Enlighten us,” Tails replied.

“I walked up to her after a battle. I was so ready, I was gonna ask her to go on a picnic or see a movie or go on a hike together or something. I wasn’t really sure, figured I’d just… go with the flow, y’know? Let it happen.” Sonic sighed. “Anyways, I approached her, and you know what I said?”

“What?”

“You fight good.”

Tails and Knuckles burst out laughing, and Amy could see that Sonic was embarrassed.

Wait, hold up. Rewind.

That sounded familiar. Sonic had complimented her after a skirmish with Eggman just the other week. Her heart soared- could it really be her?

“I could tell her for you,” Tails said, jolting Amy out of her thoughts. She ducked down a little lower behind the bush.

“No!” Sonic nearly yelled. “No way, dude! Let me paint a picture for you.”

Sonic stood up straight, then mimed knocking on a door. He clicked his tongue as a sound effect. And then, in a split second, he was standing on the other side of this invisible door. He pretended to pull the door open.

“Oh, hey Tails, what’s up?” Sonic asked in some sort of weird falsetto voice, playing the role of ‘Girl’. Amy couldn’t help but chuckle at that- he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Sonic sped back over to the other side of the door, assuming the role of his best friend.

“Hey! I’m here on behalf of my best friend, Sonic,” he said. He didn’t play a particularly convincing Tails, either. “He would have come here himself, but he’s a total wuss.”

“You know I would never say that,” Tails interjected, and Sonic ignored him, continuing onwards with his weird little demonstration.

“Oh, really?” Sonic said, on the other side of his imaginary stage once again. His hand was suspended in the air, as if he were holding open the imaginary door.

Once again pretending to be Tails, Sonic chuckled. “Oh yeah. You know him. If there’s two things he cannot do for the life of him, it’s number one—”

He held up one finger.

“Swim, and number two,”

He held up a second finger.

“Ask Amy Rose out on a date.”

And there it was. The silence that followed lasted for only a moment, but to Amy it felt like a lifetime. Sonic… loved her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Okay, I think we need to change tactics,” Tails said, yanking Sonic back down to the ground. Sonic pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, resting his head in his arms. “We need to give you a deadline.”

Meanwhile, Knuckles- who wasn’t really participating much in this conversation- pulled a stick with three charred marshmallows out of the fire and took a bite, clearly entertained as he watched this go down.

“You have one week, buddy. Ask her on a date by Friday, or I’ll make sure Meh Burger is conveniently out of stock on chili dogs for the rest of the month.”

“Tails!!” Sonic whined, falling backwards so he was laying in the dirt. “You monster.”

Amy felt Sticks grab her by the arm and yank her away, finally fed up with listening to romance talk, and the two girls found themselves back at Sticks’ burrow. Amy felt like she was floating. She almost walked right into the trap Sticks had set earlier, if it hadn’t been for Sticks yanking her out of the way at the last moment.

“He likes me,” Amy said in a sing-song voice once they got inside, flopping down onto the couch.

Sticks crossed her arms. “Ugh. I should’ve taken you up on your activity suggestions earlier. That was unbearable.”

The two of them exchanged a glance, then laughed.


End file.
